


Kitchen Trouble

by ahunmaster



Series: Ghost AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fondling, Ghosts, Groping, Human, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert needs to make dinner, but gets interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Trouble

Red Alert was getting used to the kitchen.  It was a bit difficult getting used to where everything was when they had first arrived, but she had eventually figured out how to get herself around.  
  
It took a while though.  She was one of the older women there, so she was often helping Soundwave and Prowl keep things in order as they investigated the castle.  But she had learned faster since she was usually the one cooking their meals.  Soundwave was often too busy and Prowl wasn't the best cook.  
  
And that was fine by her.  Soundwave was the one in charge, so she had to make sure communications were running, everyone was alright, and everything was set in place.  Prowl... well, she was a bit of a stickler and she always followed Soundwave's instructions to the t.  Maybe it was best she was triple-checking everything rather than cooking with her.  
  
Shrugging, Red Alert finished cutting her carrots before she moved to cut her potatoes.  She was going to make some soup tonight, so she needed to get everything prepped so she could help out while the stock and finally the soup cooked.  
  
But as she finished peeling the potatoes, she noticed that the room was feeling a little colder than usual.  She would have reasoned it to be a draft through the old castle if it were not for the fact that there were other people living here.  
  
Undead ones, in fact.  
  
Red gasped as the cold feeling of hands rested on her arms.  Gripping the knife and squeezing the potato in her hand hard, she stilled as a body slowly pressed behind her, the hands moving down her arms to move the potato and knife out of her hands and away from her.  
  
She knew those hands.  And the cool, soothing touch of fingers rubbing her knuckles only confirmed it.  
  
"Mmmm... M-Miss Strika... I-I'm trying to g-get d-dinner ready."  
  
She couldn't see the ghost, but she could feel her.  And hear her as a chuckle tickled her ear.  
  
There was little else to warn her before hips pushed hers against the counter, pressing her against the cold wood as a gasp left her mouth.  Red could feel lips on her neck as the hands left hers to travel up and up her arms.  
  
It wasn't anything new.  The other had been doing this for a while.  Well, the other ghosts had been doing this to her and her friends for some time.  Miss Strika was one of the ones who had not done anything vulgar to them at first.  
  
At least not until a few weeks ago.  
  
"Hah...  Ohh~ Oh!"  
  
Red felt those giant hands press against her breasts.  For some reason, Strika just seemed to enjoy them.  It was embarrassing at first, but now... oh~ Red Alert just couldn't get enough of the other when she went for her breasts.  
  
"Ah...Hah... Ah-!  Oh please-!  M-More..."  
  
It was nothing rough.  No pulling or motor boating or anything Inferno had ever done to her.  It was more...  
  
Strika just knew how to make her breath hitch.  How to draw out her breath and make her feel _everything_ that was being done to her.  Primus, Strika wasn't even touching her down below like she had heard some of the other ghosts had done to the other girls.  It was only her breasts and yet she felt so hot.  
  
Her legs began to spread on her own, her body heating up as she leaned back against the ghost's invisible, but very solid body.  The kisses stopped at her neck only for them to reappear on her own, an invisible mouth muffling her cries as the groping pulled her back further into that strong and broad chest.  
  
Why did she want more?  Primus, Red just wanted more, more... she wanted this ghost to push her over the counter and make her cum so hard.  
  
But she could feel the rumble of a chuckle in the other's lips.  And as a leg was felt between her own to spread hers even further apart, Red Alert realized the other was intending to make her writher about in pleasure like this until she did cum.  Until she couldn't hold back as the assault on her breasts continued.  
  
Would she stop after this?  Would she be satisfied after one orgasm?  Or would Strika keep her like this until her legs gave out, her own juices slowly rolling down her legs to let everyone know just what the ghost lady could do to her?  
  
It was horrifying and arousing to think of.  Red couldn't think of anything to do other than to take her hands off the edge of the counter to wrap them around the invisible ghost's neck.  
  
And as she felt the kiss deepen even further, her own body being forced to arch back even more to pressed into both the cold and burning touches of this ghost, Red just let the other take full control.  
  
If she was lucky, Strika would let her go in time to finish the potatoes before they dried out.


End file.
